The Worst Day of His Life
by Nightbringer3000
Summary: Priest Seto has to get married. What will happen in this exciting tale of Egypt and love? Read to find out.


The Worst Day of His Life 

**Chapter 1 Why? How? When?**

**By: Nightbringer3000**

**In Ancient Egypt**

The young Priest Seto was walking around the marketplace. He looked like a

regular young man, but he was a priest. Seto was a tall 5 foot 5 brunette. His

icicle blue eyes were super cute and he was adored by all. His father was a different story. Akundain (I think that's how you spell it) was a towering 6 foot 4 and he was so grotesque that he wasn't married. He had only one eye for his millennium eye took the place of his other one.

**At the Pyramids**

Seto was sitting at his royal throne. Today was the day. Seto's dad was going to find him a decent girlfriend.

"Father why must you find me a woman to marry me?"

Seto did NOT want his grotesque father to attempt to get a girlfriend because every one runs away when the see him.

"What? All I want is for you to get married . . ."

And then, The prettiest girl in Egypt came in.

"Excuse me is this where the Priest lives?"

"Why yes, come have a seat." Mr. Grotesque said.

"EEEKKKK!! HELP!!" She almost ran away but, Seto grabbed her arm.

"I'm terribly sorry. My father is a little on the scary side. Now what is your name?" Seto blushed so bad he looked like a tomato.

"Oh. Sorry my name is Kisara."

"That's a beautiful name."

You can feel the romance building can't you?

"Well let's go and take a walk at the marketplace."

"That sounds like fun."

So the two of them walked hand in hand to the marketplace.

At the Marketplace 

Seto liked Kisara. Did I say liked? I meant loved. Kisara was about 5 foot 3 her light blue hair was kinda freaky but other than that her brown eyes and light tan was pretty.

"Where do you want to go to first?" Seto had never been so excited about a date.

"Let's go to the Trading Post." Kisara saw a new game there and wanted to check it out.

"Alright."

So they went to the Trading Post. And the new game was _Monsters and Magic._ This was an exciting game using monsters and magic. But there was one problem. The loser would be in bad pain for a day and a deadly game meant disgrace to Pharaoh Atem. Seto thought he could use this to gain revenge on his father.

"What can I do for ye?"

"Uh I'd like to get a starter pack for _Monsters and Magic_." Seto had his regular evil grin on his face.

**At Seto's Palace**

"Are you sure about this son? I'm really good at this game and I have powerful monsters."

"Me too. I have been practicing for a couple of days."

"Son I don't want to hurt you. I think this is going a little too far."

So Seto and his father dueled and as always, Seto won.

"HA! Take that Father!"

"Seto but why . . ."

Seto's Father was laying in his bed awaiting his last hours.

"Father! What have I done?"

"You killed me Seto."

"But . . ."

"Hello Seto, I am Pharaoh Atem. What have you done to your father?!"

Seto told Atem all about this new game and why he hurt his father.

"I will get a doctor as soon as possible." So Atem went off to his pyramid and got the doctor Mana.

But, by the time Mana got there Akundain had died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Seto was NEVER seen crying.

" Mr. Kaiva!" Mana exclaimed.

"It's Kaiba not Kaiva"

"I'm sorry King."

"King?"

"Now that your father is dead I guess. . . ."

"Say no more."

"Sorry sir"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I'm looking for a wife."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Kisara"

"KISARA??"

"Yes, I met her a few days ago."

"I'm a good friend of hers. Would you like me to bring her here?"

"Yes, As a matter of fact tell her it's a surprise. While you are doing that I am going to make arrangements for the funeral."

"Yes, sir"

So, beginning that day Mana became Seto's slave.

After a while Kisara and Mana returned to the Palace.

"So Seto wanted to give me a surprise birthday?" Kisara was overly excited about something.

"Uh, no he just wanted to tell you something important."

The two of them were engaged in conversation when Seto came back. With OUT his shirt.

"Kaiba can you tell us WHY you aren't wearing a shirt?" Kisara giggled.

"Some angry girls were fighting me and one ripped it off and ran away."

After he said that all three of them were laughing hysterically and their eyes were all watery.

Kisara started the "Important" conversation with "What was the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Seto got down on one knee, got out a small box and said "Will you marry me?"

Kisara started to cry then she went over to him and said "I do."

Then they started hugging each other and before you could say aww they were kissing each other.

AN: Well I guess I should get busy because this is a serious story.


End file.
